Heart Abduction
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: "Eres mío, siempre lo fuiste" la posesividad sin límites de un retorcido sentimiento puede llegar a consecuencias un tanto desagradables, un inesperado rencuentro manchado por los celos y la amargura llevan a una situación un tanto extremista, Sabo no volverá a dejar las cosas al Azhar, tomara lo que por derecho es suyo sin importarle las consecuencias. Acesabo/Saboace Acelu Yaoi
1. Heart abduction

Resumen completo:

"Eres mío, siempre lo fuiste" la posesividad sin límites de un retorcido sentimiento puede llegar a consecuencias un tanto desagradables, un inesperado rencuentro manchado por los celos y la amargura llevan a una situación un tanto extremista, Sabo no volverá a dejar las cosas al Azhar, tomara lo que por derecho es suyo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Acesabo/ Saboace

notas

Ah, siento que no eh escrito nada últimamente… han pasado varias cosas pero espero que les agrade esta historia, cosas personales (de trabajo más bien), este será la última que deje acá pendiente (de mientras porque realmente no eh acabado con mi listado) y de ahí me pondré a actualizar pendientes por un rato antes de seguirle a la lista de inconclusos, así no me sentiré tan irresponsable creo XD

Gatito gordo eres el amor de mi vida y sabes que siempre lo serás.

* * *

Heart Abduction

* * *

La habitación húmeda y en penumbras contenía únicamente dos figuras, el silencio quebrado por sus respiraciones se había mantenido desde que el pecoso ganase conciencia nuevamente, de pie frente a él la figura de aquel alto chico vestido completamente de negro con gabardina y un sombrero de copa le miraba a través de unos googles de aviador que por la posición no permitían ver sus ojos siquiera pero la sonrisa torcida se adivinaba de alguna forma.

-Siempre te observaba…- Comenzó a hablar aquella figura con una voz extrañamente familiar.- desde pequeños siempre has sido el centro de mi mundo, quizá nunca lo notaste pero desde siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí. Todo mi universo daba vueltas en torno tuyo, desde el primer día en que te vi entre los callejones de nuestra infancia pude sonreír por primera vez de manera sincera al ver tu ceño fruncido y aquella posición agresiva dirigida a mí al tiempo que tus manos temblaban notablemente. Estabas herido pero aun así parecías dispuesto a luchar por tu vida hasta el final, eso me había hecho sonreír.

Bajo la mugre de tu cabello y las pecas de tu piel pude ver algo que hizo resonancia en lo más profundo de mí ser, alguien como yo, alguien roto.- el cariño con el que se relataba todo aquello resultaba inverosímil y la suave caricia a los sucios cabellos obscuros habían hecho al chico que apenas salía de su trance levantar la cabeza levemente.

-Claro que la forma en la que tú estabas roto y la mía eran completamente diferentes, aun así me aferre a la esperanza de que nuestros pedazos hechos trizas de alguna manera embonaran y aunque no podías siquiera ponerte en pie en aquel momento ese fuego en tu mirada me hizo detenerme en mi sitio por unos cuantos segundos antes de ignorar tus amenazas y cargarte en mi espalda como podía hasta mi escondite en aquel edificio en ruinas.

Después de curar tus heridas de manera precaria y de que descansaras un poco me dijiste que era un idiota por ayudar a alguien como tú, ahí sonreí por segunda ocasión y te burlaste de mi diciendo que era demasiado amable, no lo era, de haber sido alguien más jamás le hubiera ayudado, tu eres único, lograste despertar en mi ese sentimiento de querer cuidar de algo… de querer poseer algo como mío.- Aun en el estado abusado y semi inconciente del moreno aquella historia era terriblemente familiar, solo había una persona en el mundo que podía saber todo aquello. -Quería que lo fueras por tu voluntad pero no pudo ser así.

Cuando él apareció en tu vida intente no prestarle demasiada importancia.- La voz hasta el momento tranquila tembló ligeramente con el fervor del resentimiento y los celos.- solo otro niño más en el albergue donde vivías, otra rata a la cual la vieja inútil que te "cuidaba" podía sacar algo de dinero, cuando empezó a seguirte sin embargo no dude en invitarte a huir de aquel lugar de nuevo, sabía que mi refugio no era tan cómodo pero quizá era hora de usar algunos de nuestros fondos para un fin más personal y cercano, aquel sueño de huir del país después seguía en mi mente tanto como en la tuya pero el alejarte de ese mocoso me parecía más urgente eh importante, aun hoy me arrepiento de no haberte insistido más, quizá de haberte convencido a tiempo en este momento no tendríamos que pasar por esto Ace.

Él lo arruino todo, se fue colando cada vez más cerca de ti, más cerca de lo que yo alguna vez pude, gracias a su idiotez perdimos todos nuestros ahorros pero aun así lo seguiste prefiriendo a él, incluso el día del accidente estabas a su lado y no al mío, ya no podía seguir así, tome mi oportunidad y me marche pero no podía olvidarte. ¿Cómo podría haberte olvidado?

Te amo ¿Sabes? Es por eso que hago todo esto.-

Atado en aquella silla y con la mordaza puesta era imposible para el moreno responder a todo aquello que se le relataba se suponía que la única persona en el mundo que sabía todo aquello estaba muerta, los guantes que tocaron su rostro le habían hecho estremecer y a través del pasamontañas el pecoso había podido sentir el aliento caliente de su captor contra sus labios.- Nunca deje de amarte Ace, aun cuando tú me cambiaste por Luffy, pero está bien, sé que esta vez elegirás correctamente-

Aquel sujeto que tras el cristal de aquellos espejuelos le miraba desde hacía un buen rato no podía ser su hermano, jamás, Sabo jamás le haría aquello, los hematomas por todo su cuerpo y la sangre seca en el costado de su cabeza hablaban de todo el abuso que había tenido que sufrir en esos días tras el inesperado secuestro pero cuando aquel sujeto retirase la máscara y los googles de su rostro y le mostrase el rubio cabello y la blanca piel surcadas por quemaduras una chispa de reconocimiento se había colado en las facciones de su rostro, su mente aún se negaba pero en su pecho un candor que no sentía desde la infancia había comenzado a incendiarle, con el sombrero ajeno sobre su propia cabeza y la amable sonrisa prendida bajo esos fríos ojos su corazón había perdido el ritmo por un segundo.

-¿S-Sabo?- Cuando la mordaza le fuera arrancada de la boca bruscamente el moreno no había tenido tiempo a decir nada más que aquel nombre antes de ser atacado con un agresivo beso, la lengua del rubio se había colado de forma intrusiva entre mordiscos y succiones desesperadas y hambrientas, la saliva caliente era forzada en la boca del pelinegro casi ahogándole, un hilo de aquella escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras las manos enguantadas le recorrían el cuello y el torso desnudo salvo por las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado en su lugar sin poder responder o defenderse así lo hubiera querido.

\- Me alegra ver que aún me recuerdas, ¿Creías que te habías librado de mí en aquel incendio cariño?- Las palabras iban cargadas de resentimiento a pesar de la sonrisa que ahora podía ver perfectamente dibujada en aquel rostro atrozmente familiar del rubio.- Te extrañe bastante ¿Siquiera me extrañaste?-Aun sin la mordaza para el pecoso era imposible articular palabra, estaba demasiado abatido por el shock.- Siempre fuiste mío, deberías haberlo sabido y escogerme a mí, pero no te preocupes Ace, te perdono, sé que no fue culpa tuya el confundir el cariño que sentías por nuestro "hermanito", si yo hubiera sido más claro contigo... -esa amable sonrisa se había torcido de manera siniestra, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera por completo al pecoso.- Tampoco volveré a cometer el mismo error vida mía-

Colocando un suave beso en los labios de su hermano Sabo podía sentir como el cuerpo de aquel se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente por la emoción, la humedad de las lágrimas en su rostro no podían ser de otra cosa que no fuera alegría, era más que obvio que el moreno se alegraba de verlo a pesar de que por su estupidez eh imprudencia hubiera tenido que ser castigado un poco antes de que pudiera decirle todo aquello que ya le había dicho, Ace siempre había sido suyo y no habría tenido por que comenzar a salir con Luffy, sin importar que aquellos dos le creyesen muerto, aun en la muerte Ace le habría pertenecido y el rubio se aseguraría de dejárselo bien en claro en aquella ocasión.- Eres mío Ace, esta vez haré que lo entiendas.-

-Sabo… -el débil susurro provoco un agradable hormigueo en las manos del nombrado, normalmente no solía ensuciarse las manos pero por su adorado hermano bien podía hacer una pequeña excepción.

-¿Si mi vida? ¿Estás listo para hacer esa llamada?- Retiro aquellos guantes de piel antes de rosar nuevamente la piel del moreno con sus manos directamente, acariciando de forma embelesada la moldura de aquel delicioso cuerpo.

\- Sabo por favor…- Una fuerte bofetada le había cortado en seco antes de que el otro le volviera a acariciar el rostro, cada parte del adolorido cuerpo del pecoso se sentía arder ante los roces de su hermano ¿Por qué era que Sabo le hacía aquello? ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no les había buscado antes? Luffy y él habían estado tan tristes tras su desaparición, nunca se había encontrado el cuerpo pero las autoridades les habían hecho pensar lo peor y ahora ahí estaban, en esa situación, de alguna manera no podía culpar a su hermano, ellos se habían rendido y aceptado su muerte en lugar de buscarlo pero no entendía por qué el rubio se había ensañado con él de la manera como lo había hecho esos días y aun ahora parecía querer una cosa y solamente una, cualquier otra respuesta le ganaría un buen castigo ¿Qué había sucedido con el chico amable y educado que Ace había conocido antes?

-¿Estás listo para hacer esa llamada Ace?- La molestia en la voz del rubio era más que palpable y la seriedad en el antes sonriente rostro había hecho que el mayor solamente pudiera desviar la mirada antes de asentir suavemente, el cambio había sido terriblemente inmediato.- ¡Sabia que entenderías! Realmente todo será mejor así A.-

El rubio saco un pequeño aparato celular de su bolsillo y marco un número que había estado impaciente por llamar ya hacía varios días, colocando el auricular en la oreja del moreno y dejando que este escuchara el tono de llamada por un par de veces, debido al silencio de la habitación ambos podían escuchar aquel tono a la perfección.

-¿Aló?- La voz al otro lado del auricular sonaba joven y cansada, seguramente el pequeño la había pasado bastante mal en aquellos días.

-Luffy…- La voz del pecoso se quebró ligeramente.

-¡ACE!- La emoción y la preocupación en aquella joven voz le habían partido el corazón pero la mirada que le dedicase su hermano le había impedido de hacer cualquier estupidez, además de que ahora que sabía quién era el responsable de todo aquello de alguna manera guardaba la esperanza de poder salir de ese embrollo sin involucrar al otro moreno.

-Lamento haberte preocupado monito, estoy bien, pero demorare unos cuantos días más en volver a casa…- sostuvo la mirada del ojiazul por unos instantes mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no puedo decirte lo que es.- Sabo frunció los labios mientras escuchaba al pecoso hablar, aquello no era lo que le había pedido que dijera…- Te quiero hermanito.- Murmuro Ace, completamente consiente de las consecuencias que tendrían sus palabras en cuanto terminase esa llamada, el brillo asesino en la mirada de su hermano no iba disimulado por ninguna barrera o aditamento en aquella ocasión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Gracias por leer y los comentarios como saben son muy bien recibidos, espero no desaparecerme tanto esta vez, intentare que la próxima actualización sea de strawhat corp, por si alguien la sigue esa será la siguiente.


	2. This is for your own good

Buenos días, no sé si quien lea esto se lea alguna otra de mis historias, de nuevo no se cada cuando valla a estar actualizando ni que historia, pero ninguna quedara sin concluir, tarde o temprano volveré a ellas, eso lo prometo, gracias por la paciencia y espero disfruten esta historia.

Gatoso yo sé que me odias pero yo te amo con todo mi corazoncito y… tengo hambre u.u

* * *

This is for your own good*

* * *

Cuando Ace había regresado tras una semana de desaparición Luffy no había sabido si en alguna ocasión había experimentado más alegría y alivio en su vida como al ver a su único hermano y querido amante vivo y a salvo, y si a esto no fuera suficiente el rubio que había llegado junto con él resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que su otro hermano a quien habían creído muerto por tantos años, esa perfecta felicidad que había empujado al pequeño monito hasta las lágrimas le había durado un exacto de 3 horas y 54 minutos, tiempo en el que había acosado al pecoso y al rubio con preguntas que aquellos dos se habían tomado el tiempo a responder en la sala del apartamento del chico con la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, Sabo no había muerto en el accidente que se suscitase muchos años atrás en la fábrica de papel cercana al ahora abandonado orfanato, Ace le había encontrado alrededor del tiempo en que desapareciera y debido al temor de perderle por segunda ocasión no había tenido tiempo a avisar a Luffy o cualquiera de sus amigos de su paradero hasta el momento, todo era felicidad y júbilo a pesar de que desde su llegada el pequeño Monkey D. Luffy se había fijado en que a pesar de su sonrisa las miradas que le dedicaba su recién encontrado hermano Sabo no eran para nada cálidas.

En realidad todo se comenzó a desmoronar cuando Luffy preguntase si Sabo tenía ya donde quedarse.—Si no tienes a donde ir sería genial que te quedases aquí. — había dicho con una enorme sonrisa, mirando con curiosidad como el rubio se inclinara a susurrarle a su Ace algo que no alcanzara a comprender.

No, eso era probablemente erróneo, las cosas habían comenzado a desmoronarse desde mucho antes, desde que les viera llegar tomados del brazo, ya desde ahí debió haber sospechado algo pero la emoción había nublado lo mejor de sus instintos.

Tras ese breve susurro la sonrisa en el rostro de Ace sin motivo aparente había temblado como cuando el mayor solía fingir encontrarse perfectamente a gusto en compañía de gente que realmente no le agradaba, una mala manía de su hermano que solamente Luffy y uno que otro allegado realmente conocía.

—Desde hoy Sabo estará viviendo conmigo. — aquella afirmación no habría sido tan mala de no ser porque tras partir del alberge a los 17 años a Ace no le había gustado la compañía en "su pequeño país" que era como denominaba aquel departamento que se había comprado hacia no tanto y al que incluso Luffy rara vez había sido invitado a quedarse.

—Oh…— Luffy no había atinado a respuesta alguna además de aquel monosílabo y la sonrisa casi condescendiente que Sabo le dedicase no había servido en nada para tranquilizarlo, mucho menos aun sus siguientes palabras.

– Estoy un poco cansado Ace ¿Crees que podamos ir a casa pronto?—y así de sencillo era como si el mayor de los morenos hubiera perdido toda voluntad que Luffy antes conociera, como si estuviera estremeciéndose por dentro pero no pudiera demostrarlo.

—Claro. — Había dicho el pecoso poniéndose en pie, mirando por un momento con horrible culpa al monito que aún no acababa de procesar lo que estaba pasando. — Solo necesito un momento a solas con Luffy ¿Esta bien? —

El rubio tomo su gabardina de donde la había colocado en el respaldo del sofá al llegar, considerando aquella petición de privacidad. — Te esperare afuera entonces. — Había dicho, de nuevo la sonrisa casi siniestra que se dibujase en el rostro del ojiazul no había ayudado en nada a calmar la opresión que comenzaba a formarse en el pecho del monito moreno.

.

.

.

– ¿Le has dicho a Sabo acerca de nosotros?—

– En realidad de eso quería hablar contigo Lu, no habrá más nosotros. – La mueca de confusión que había puesto el pequeño había sido un poco difícil de contemplar pero apretando los puños el pecoso se forzó a continuar con aquello, todo era por el bien del más joven, quizá si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan un día podría reparar todo ese daño que estaba a punto de causar. — Tu sabes que yo siempre quise mucho a Sabo… él… – el dolor que podía ver reflejado en esos ojos color avellana le hacía un poco difícil continuar con esa farsa pero era absolutamente necesario. — Lo siento Luffy pero terminamos.- Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño ¿Ace le estaba dejando? ¿Ace le estaba dejando para irse con Sabo? Por muy estúpido que pareciera el chico sabia sumar uno más uno al menos. —No quiero que siquiera menciones que hubo algo entre nosotros alguna vez frente a él. – No estaba a discusión, así era como iba a hacerse y sin darle tiempo al monito de replicar o decir cualquier cosa el pecoso se marchó, no quería escuchar los quejidos de aquel niño chillón y quejumbroso al que tanto había tenido que soportar seguramente.

.

.

.

.

Ni bien Ace había cerrado la puerta del apartamento de su ahora exnovio tras de él el rubio le había tendido los brazos al cuello para hacerle cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones, por instinto o inercia el pecoso había rodeado la cintura de su nuevo amante con ambos brazos y cuando aquel se inclinase a rosarle los labios no se había negado, sentía que si la puerta de la morada de Luffy se abría en aquel momento el monito definitivamente le odiaría mucho más de lo que seguramente ya lo hacía, quizá eso fuera lo mejor aunque con cada fibra de su cuerpo el pecoso deseaba que no pasara.

Se suponía que solo lo hacía por proteger al pequeño ¿No? Entonces ¿por qué se sentía más culpable que solo por lastimarle? Quizá por que entre beso y beso, porque entre rose y rose disfrutaba tanto o más que lo que alguna vez había hecho con su ahora exnovio. Con los ojos cerrados y la lengua del otro dentro de su propia boca no podía evitar suspirar suavemente y dejarse perder al punto de olvidar cualquier cosa antes o después. –Sabo…– Quería decirle que no estaba bien hacer aquello justo frente a la puerta de su hermano pequeño pero no se había atrevido.

–No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y follar de nuevo. – el susurro en contra de sus labios con la caliente lujuria del aliento ajeno le había hecho estremecer por completo y súbitamente el mismo se hallaba deseando estar en casa también; Ace se había vuelto casi adicto a esas malditas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado con su recién encontrado hermano.

.

.

.

Sabo era consiente que no podía pedir absolutamente todo sin ofrecer nada a cambio y abrirse de piernas para el otro de vez en cuando no le parecía nada desagradable, sentado sobre su regazo, con ambos desnudos en la cama o cualquier otro lugar y follándose a sí mismo con la hombría impropia de tal forma que su querido pecoso quedaba reducido prácticamente a un consolador humano para su propia satisfacción, no, por supuesto que no le parecía sacrificio alguno.

Apenas llegar al departamento del mayor le había hecho desnudarse en la puerta, quería asegurarse que en los breves momentos que le había dejado a solas con Luffy no hubiera sucedido nada "inapropiado" le amaba demasiado para soportar la idea de que el moreno pudiera engañarle en ese momento cuando aún no estaba seguro de poder confiar en él por completo.

Recorrió ese esculpido cuerpo con la mirada antes de acercarse a remarcar las flores rojas que había plantado en el cuello del pecoso la noche anterior. – ¿Le dijiste de lo nuestro? – la sensación de dejavú que experimentara el mayor había sido amargamente dolorosa, aun así asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que no era bueno hacer enojar al ojiazul. – Bien, veras como pronto todo estará mejor. – el aire casi gatuno con el que el menor le enredaba los dedos por el cabello le relajaba de manera que casi podía creer en sus palabras, era como siempre había sido, una sola palabra de Sabo hacia que su mundo cambiara por completo, solo que a diferencia de su niñez ahora también contaba con otras maneras de compensarle también. – ¿Te gustaría tomarme aquí o en la habitación? – esa completa y hermosa disposición a satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus apetitos sexuales por ejemplo.

Sello los labios del rubio con los propios como toda respuesta a su vulgar propuesta, Ace ya estaba por completo desnudo y sus manos impacientes no tardaron en arrancarle la camisa al menor, los pantalones y la ropa interior no habían tardado en seguir velozmente y entre besos desesperados y tropezones se lo había llevado directo a la cama, lamiendo apenas un poco la intimidad del rubio mientras sentía su propia hombría palpitar en deseo, quería hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, tal como Sabo se lo había dicho días antes podía hacer de él lo que mejor le placiera mientras siguiera sus simples reglas, con lo que habían estado haciendo los días anteriores ni siquiera había hecho falta preparle. — Móntame. —le pidió de manera demandante y con una resplandeciente sonrisa su pareja había aceptado, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo para dejar que de a poco ese delicioso culo le fuera envolviendo por completo. – Nghh… Ace…– las manos contrarias apoyadas en su pecho para darse soporte mientras las propias se asían a la cintura del ojiazul para ayudarle a comenzar con un ritmo rápido y fuerte desde el inicio, sintiendo como la carne caliente de aquel se estrechaba cada que golpeaba algún punto sensible de Sabo, gruñendo en respuesta a los hermosos gemidos del rubio, viendo embelesado como como aquel se estimulaba apenas un poco a si mismo mientras le entregaba su cuerpo por completo.

– Ahhh….– Se corrió sobre el pecho del pecoso apretando aquel miembro en su interior mientras gemía ruidosamente, sintiendo como el azabache le llenaba con su espesa esencia hasta derramarse entre sus piernas, generando un leve chapoteo mientras le seguía montando unos segundos más, dejando que se resbalase fuera al fin cuando le sintiera perder consistencia. –Mhh… ha estado delicioso Ace- La sonrisa satisfecha que acompañara ese gemido mientras sentía al rubio recostarse sobre su cuerpo había hecho que el aludido le abrazase sin poder más que estar de acuerdo, con la respiración aun encarecida por el delicioso orgasmo. – ¿te apetece repetir? –

El moreno había soltado una gruesa risa ante aquella pregunta, levantando el rostro del ojiazul con una de sus manos, rosando los labios de este de forma cariñosa. – Sabes que si amor, en cuanto vuelvas a ponérmela dura me encantaría cogerte en cuatro. –

–Entonces me esforzaré…–

Sabo comenzó a trazar un camino de suaves besos por el pecho impropio que culminó en su pelvis, comenzando a acariciar aquel miembro de manera suave y sutil mientras repartir a sus mimos en toda la zona genital del pecoso, dejando que se recuperase un poco antes de comenzar a metérselo a la boca, succionando y jugueteando con su lengua en aquella hombría cada vez más crecida y despierta – Joder Sabo, casi quisiera correrme en esa boquita tuya. –

A pesar de sus palabras le había separado en cuanto sintiera que aquel placer era demasiado, haciendo que el rubio se colocase a gatas con el trasero bien en alto, deleitándose con la visión de esa entrada aun estrecha y deseosa completamente dispuesta para él.

Lentamente había comenzado a follarle nuevamente, entrar en ese húmedo orificio justo después de haberle llenado con su semilla era delicioso, cada envestida fluía tan suavemente como si ese bendito cuerpo estuviera amoldado para su propia hombría únicamente y tan sensible con las atenciones del menor cada que el otro se estrechaba ligeramente no podía evitar soltar una leve cantidad de nueva esencia, se le había corrido dentro por segunda ocasión sin avisar siquiera y Sabo se lo habría permitido una vez más si a él le hubiera apetecido, en ese respecto no podía reprocharle nada.

Joder que su hermanito era una maravilla en la cama, no por nada se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos 3 días en esta con él.

.

.

.

.

.

–No me importa si follas con alguien más mientras no estoy cariño, pero te quiero solo mío en cuanto regrese, ¿Entiendes? –

No esperaba aquello, no, no solo no lo esperaba, estaba completamente fuera de sus planes, Sabo había recibido un mensaje de texto aquella mañana y le había informado que tenía que salir de viaje algunas semanas, por su propia seguridad (en palabras de Sabo) no podía acompañarlo y no solo eso, aquella afirmación de que tenía "permiso" a serle infiel en su ausencia le había sacado por completo de sus cacillas ¿Qué clase de persona se creía el otro que era? – Sabo, no voy a hacer ese tipo de cosas solo porque te vayas unos cuantos días. –

El rubio había sonreído casi conmovido por esa dulce promesa, rosando los labios de su novio, no quería separarse de él tan pronto, un mes se pasaba demasiado rápido al lado de su amado pero seguramente duraría milenios una vez lejos. – Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo, mientras recuerdes tu lugar no importa mucho realmente, lo recuerdas ¿Verdad cari? – el pecoso asintió de manera casi tímida ante esa pregunta ¿Cómo olvidarlo si el rubio se lo había grabado prácticamente a fuego en la piel?, le pertenecía y cualquier castigo que sufriera era justamente merecido, Sabo era su dueño y él era el de Sabo, de alguna forma se pertenecían más allá del cuerpo incluso, pero la pertenencia que él tenía sobre el rubio y la que el rubio tenía sobre él lejos estaban de ser lo mismo. – Quizá incluso deberías de visitar a Luffy, ha preguntado mucho por ti últimamente. –

Esa frase, esa maldita frase, aquello llevaba toda la pinta de trampa pintado en la cara, pero aun asiera demasiado estúpido para reconocerlo. – Si, quizá haga eso, Sabo… te extrañare demasiado. –

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

*Esto es por tu propio bien

Y bueno, quizá ya se dieran cuenta pero esta es otra historia no-tan-feliz y en la que no puedo prometer un final alegre del todo, también va a ser una de esas historias donde puede que haya muchos saltos temporales así que si se les complica algo pueden preguntar :) gracias por leer y que la Fuerza sea con ustedes(?) ya sabes que adoro los comentarios, siempre, nunca son una molestia y eventualmente me daré mi tiempo a contestarles también, muchas gracias por leer de nuevo y comentar si tienen tiempo 3

Un día cuando leas esto yo creo que ya habrán pasado varios años, pero aun así te seguiré amando como siempre mi querido gato 3


	3. Because you can only be mine,

Because you can only be mine, even when you are not.*

.

La relación en la que se habían hallado los últimos meses había sido un poco bizarra, al menos desde el punto de vista de Ace, tras la plática inicial con Luffy el pecoso había estado evitando encontrarse con él a solas o de cualquier otra forma, cosa que de inicio los celos de Sabo habían permitido con bastante facilidad pero que poco a poco se había vuelto más difícil, era como si su nuevo novio hubiera ido ganando el gusto por mostrarle cual alguna clase de premio obtenido en una especie de competencia de la que el pecoso no se hubiera enterado y aunque el monito les sonreía y pretendía llevarlo todo muy bien Ace sabía que en realidad Luffy estaba molesto y bastante. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber eso y sospechaba que Sabo también lo sabía y por eso mismo actuaba de la forma como lo hacía lo cual no dejaba de estresarlo pues sentía que las cosas acabarían muy mal tarde o temprano.

Aquellos dos parecían haber poco a poco retomado esa vieja costumbre de cuando niños de convertir todo en una competencia y los "premios" eran la cosa más absurda del mundo, como "quien dará de comer a Ace" o "quien se sentara a su lado en el cine" o "quien le acompañara al dentista" como si él no pudiera hacer sus cosas por sí mismo; narcolepsia aparte.

El problema quizá hubiera empezado cuando su antigua pareja, Luffy, y la nueva, Sabo, habían decidido comenzar a pasar algo de "tiempo de calidad" como buenos hermanos reencontrados que eran, pues a pesar de los roses que se habían generado entre ellos antes y ahora el lazo de unión era demasiado fuerte para que alguno de los tres lo rompiese.

La peor experiencia en la vida de Ace.

No había ocasión en la que sus hermanos salieran a solas que el pecoso no acabase castigado por algún motivo u otro al regreso del rubio, no era poco común que alguno de los amigos del monito se les uniera y con una de sus anécdotas hiciera molestar a Sabo inconscientemente, todos, absolutamente TODOS sabían de la relación que había llevado con su hermano pequeño, los amigos de Luffy, su familia adoptiva, hasta la gente que le caía mal lo sabía, o lo habían sabido pero debido a la discreción con la que se había llevado en su ruptura pocos sabían realmente de ella y había que explicárseles, uno a uno, que ellos dos ya no eran novios, ahí radicaba el inconveniente de esas salidas, siempre, sin falta alguna había alguna mención al tema y aunque Sabo escuchase las anécdotas de manera cortes y ni siquiera se molestara en mencionar que él era la nueva pareja del pecoso quien cargaba con las molestias generadas por esas situaciones era en realidad el mismo pecoso.

Esa situación se había vuelto tan recurrente que Ace comenzaba a sospechas que como Sabo gustaba de demostrarle a Luffy que ahora le pertenecía el monito gustaba así mismo de subrayarle al rubio que anteriormente el pecoso había sido suyo, y aunque Luffy seguramente no sabía lo que estaba provocando a Ace no le apetecía contarle, en primera por que le parecía bastante humillante contar aquello y en segunda por que dudaba que al menor le importase realmente, el chico podía ser bastante cruel con esas cosas en ocasiones y casi podía escucharle reprendiéndole por meterse en esa clase de relación en primer lugar.

El problema de que esos castigos se suscitaran de manera tan seguida era que casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellos, solo escuchar la llave en el picaporte cuando el rubio regresaba de su "empleo" (el cual el moreno aun desconocía y Sabo no parecía con muchos ánimos querer contarle pero que sospechaba tenía mucho que ver con lo que le había hecho en su primer encuentro) sentía su cuerpo tensarse ante la expectativa de lo que vendría esa noche.

—Estoy en casa. — Escuchaba al rubio anunciar desde la entrada con esa calmada voz que era como deslizar un cubo de hielo por su espalda y cual animalito bien entrenado se acercaba a tomar el abrigo del ojiazul, colgándole en el perchero antes de ver como aquel se sacaba los guantes para poder tocarle directamente con las manos, Sabo nunca tocaba nada que no fuera él directamente con las manos, aquel detalle que antes le había pasado desapercibido ahora le llamaba la atención cada vez más pero como muchas cosas había aprendido a no preguntar.

—Bienvenido…—La caricia en su mejilla hacia su corazón palpitar con premura, de manera desordenada mientras el suave tacto y la sonrisa que aún no sabía cómo interpretar pues no alcanzaba aquellos fríos ojos de su antes desaparecido hermano le causaban un leve escalofrió, el otro le veía con aires de superioridad, como juzgándole por cada acto impropio cometido durante el día. — ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? — la pregunta era vacía, estúpida, lo que realmente quería preguntar era si tendría que soportar una paliza antes de que le dejase tocar ese malditamente adictivo cuerpo o podían pasar directamente al asunto.

—Bien, me eh encontrado con Luffy de camino acá, ¿Le has visto? — Paliza entonces.

—No. —el sutil cambio en las facciones del rubio le advertía que no debía mentirle, esa mano antes gentil y cuidadosa se movía ahora a tomarle del cabello firmemente, sin lastimarle aun, una simple advertencia.

—¿No? — una negación con la cabeza sin despegar la negrura de su mirada del frio glaciar ajeno, otra mano jugueteando con los botones de esas camisas que había aprendido a usar para complacer a Sabo y para ocultar un poco de las marcas que aquel dejaba en su cuerpo. —Le eh saludado y dijo que venía a verte. — uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco botones, quizá se había equivocado y podían pasar directo a aquello que Ace deseaba hacer, las uñas del rubio en su pecho trazando el tapiz de hematomas y marcas rojizas, los últimos botones cedían al poco mientras sentía a su novio olfatearle como tratando de captar el miedo de una presa, un suspiro suave dejando sus propios labios ante la expectativa del dolor y el placer. — ¿Le has llamado mientras no estaba? — el agarre en su cabello se afianzaba casi dolorosamente y el corazón necio y estúpido palpitaba con la adrenalina del peligro mientras la otra mano del rubio le tomaba por la cintura apegando sus cuerpos hasta desaparecer la distancia.

—No. — casi podía sentir la sonrisa contra su cuello previa a la mordida en este, la suave succión regalándole otra marca más de su amado para su colección, las uñas bajando a su cadera clavándose con el delicioso dolor de la amenaza le habían hecho soltar otro suave suspiro acompañado esta vez por un gemidillo poco disimulado, le gustaban esos roses descuidados y agresivos ¿En qué momento se había vuelto esa clase de masoquista?

—Supongo que entonces solo ah querido regresarte eso. — con un movimiento de la cabeza casi imperceptible había visto al rubio señalar su propia gabardina que acababa de colgar en el perchero, en uno de sus bolsillos podía verse un bultito apenas perceptible, lo que fuera que había en él era lo que había desatado ese nuevo ataque de celos por parte de su novio.

—Supongo, ¿Qué importa? —Ya tendría tiempo después de averiguar que objeto era ese, si se atrevía a darle importancia alguna en ese momento estaría perdido, tomando la mejilla de Sabo levanto su rostro para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos —Tú eres el que está aquí, ¿No? — el primer atisbo de emoción humana había asomado tras el añil de los ojos del rubio y aquello inevitablemente le había hecho sonreír, muy a pesar de haberse prometido en un principio que haría a Sabo cambiar y olvidarse de esa insana obsesión que tenía parecía ser que quien había acabado por cambiar fuera Ace mismo, siempre había querido a su hermano y ahora que le tenía de vuelta, de alguna forma entre la culpa de haberle creído muerto y el miedo a volver a perderle le hacían ceder a cada capricho como si ello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Eso y las amenazas… había vivido en carne propia de lo que el rubio era capaz, no quería eso para su hermano menor, Sabo y él tenían un trato, el trato con el que se había ganado su "libertad" y la protección para el monito, era su deber cumplir con ese acuerdo, después de todo Ace era un hombre de honor; siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

Trato y promesa.

Ace se había prometido a si mismo que en cuanto hiciera a Sabo entrar en razón pondría las cosas en orden, le explicaría la situación a Luffy y juntos arreglarían las cosas, como siempre.

Pero ¿Cómo explicar que se había enamorado?

Joder, se había enamorado.

Esa no era parte del plan, no del suyo al menos.

—Estoy aquí. — concedió el rubio antes de inclinarse a besar los labios del moreno de manera suave y deseosa, sintiendo las manos del pecoso bajar hasta su corbata y deshacer el nudo de esta antes de comenzar con el resto de sus ropas, Sabo estaba ahí, pero ¿Hasta cuándo? Le había dicho que se iría pero no cuando planeaba volver… por primera vez aquel estúpido permiso a serle infiel le preocupo por más razones de las que inicialmente.

Las manos de Ace continuaban con las tareas aprendidas desde antes de reencontrarse con el rubio, porque aquel no era su primer amante pero aun así los botones resultaban molestos, la hebilla del cinturón imposible, los zapatos lo más horrendo del mundo, todo estaba fuera antes de que llegasen al cuarto siquiera, no había tiempo para pequeñeces, ya lo habían hecho en todo el apartamento antes, el sillón de la sala era tan buen lugar como la mesa del comedor y la barra de la cocina.

En el pasillo habían comenzado a besarse con la desesperación de dos animales hambrientos y contra la misma pared como apoyo a la espalda del rubio, con la pintura barata como único testigo, le había hecho, por primera vez, algo parecido al amor. Amaba a Sabo y el pensar que se marcharía solo hacía que incrementase su necesidad de él, lo quería en su cama pero también quería mostrarle que eso no era lo único que deseaba.

Quería hacer algo parecido a tomarse de las manos y perderse en el tiempo en una fusión más allá de los cuerpos, le hizo el amor ahí, con su amante tan acostumbrado a ser tomado en todas partes levantando una de sus piernas hasta su cadera y las uñas del mismo aferrándose a su espalda y sus hombros, haciendo que el sudor escociera en esas marcas que levantaban su piel ligeramente, sus dientes buscando marcar esa blanca piel por primera vez más allá de lo que solía hacerlo, porque a la mañana siguiente el rubio se iría en ese maldito viaje de trabajo y no tendría nada para recordarle más que las jodidas marcas en su cuerpo y el aroma de su sexo apestando toda la casa que se iría perdiendo día a día, unas cuantas ropas nuevas en el armario y la terrible necesidad de su cuerpo por el del menor.

Mientras su palpitante erección se abría paso entre las nalgas del rubio no podía pensar más que en dejar sus propias marcas en aquel bendito cuerpo, en marcar sus dientes y sus uñas en los hombros y muslos de Sabo respectivamente, en empujar hasta lo más hondo de su ser toda esa semilla caliente que comenzaba a derramarse entre las fuertes embestidas que hacían al cuerpo ajeno subir y bajar con brusquedad, y entre el aliento desordenado susurrando insultos y nombres secretos.

El orgasmo les alcanzo de la misma manera desordenada y repentina que todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento y mientras él respiraban con el trabajo de intentar alcanzar ese aliento que se les escapaba de entre los dedos casi por primera vez sus pensamientos parecían estar en sincronía, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

—Ace…— El nombre parecía casi surreal en labios del ojiazul, como el borrón dejado tras un sueño demasiado vivido, Sabo acaricio los labios del recién nombrado de manera suave con uno de sus pulgares. Estaban hinchados de tanto besarse y ligeramente partidos por las mordidas que a veces le propinaba, la herida en la parte derecha del labio inferior, vestigio de alguna de las veces que le había golpeado para poder disciplinarlo, estaba por desaparecer, amaba esos labios tanto como al poseedor de estos y no pensaba que pudiera aguantar lejos de ellos por demasiado tiempo. —Quiero que seas mío de nuevo…—

La leve sonrisa nerviosa que se formó en los labios de su pareja le irrito de momento pero el asentimiento subsecuente logro calmarle un poco, ya debería haberlo sabido, después de todo Ace era suyo y no era lógico que Sabo fuera a irse sin marcarle también de esa manera antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo lo habían hecho de esa manera en una ocasión anterior, en un cuarto obscuro y sucio y de la manera más dolorosa que Ace pudiera recordar, porque no era que nunca lo hubiera hecho, solo nunca de esa manera…

—Te amo Ace…— Las acarameladas palabras del rubio no hacían nada por relajarle, eran las mismas que le había repetido incansablemente la primera vez cuando lo tomase por la fuerza, los besos por su espalda y sus hombros mientras sus manos eran atadas a la cabecera de la cama tampoco, Sabo exigía completa sumisión pero al menos sus piernas y su boca estaban libres en aquella ocasión, boca abajo y con los antebrazos y las rodillas sobre el colchón podía sentir con claridad cada rose ajeno en su cuerpo aunque no podía ver exactamente bien lo que el otro hacía.

La no tan tersa mano pasando por uno de sus glúteos le había hecho soltar un suspiro, la húmeda sensación de algún liquido desconocido colándose en su entrada culpa del pulgar del ojiazul le había arrancado un pequeño quejido al tiempo que sentir al menor comenzar a meter y sacar suavemente ese digito de forma lenta, desesperantemente lenta, le hacía cerrar los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en el colchón, un poco más de aquel líquido que bien podría haber sido la saliva del rubio y el movimiento había comenzado a ser más fluido, más rápido, la incomodidad cedía ante el placer, a diferencia de la primera vez parecía que Sabo se estuviera esforzando por hacerlo disfrutar aunque su lentitud y su parsimonia solo acababan por impacientarlo.

Por algún motivo sentía demasiado calor, como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo en fiebre.

—Nhhh… — los movimientos circulares probando su elasticidad parecían estar hechos solo para provocarle lo suficiente para que cuando el otro decidiera remplazar aquel pulgar por su índice y medio su cuerpo les residiera tan deseoso.—Sabo… — su cuerpo ardía en deseo por más, como si todo el dolor que el rubio le causaba en ocasiones hubiera estado dirigido a que a diferencia de la primera vez realmente pudiera disfrutarlo.

Ace se sentía tan caliente y dispuesto que era casi irreal y aunque por algún motivo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sentía lento y pesado, esperaba que la narcolepsia no fuera a asaltarle justo ahí… aunque suponía que a Sabo no le importaría terminar el trabajo por sí mismo en esa ocasión, se preguntaba si lo notaria… —Sabo…—

—¿Si amor? — Sabo podía sentir el estremecimiento recorriendo la piel del pecoso ante aquel frio tono de voz y este le llenaba mucho más que el sentir aquel palpitante y estrecho interior contra sus dedos, palpitante y común, tan común como el interior de cualquier puta de cuarta, el rubio deseaba decir que tomar al pecoso había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida pero muy por el contrario solo le había dejado lo suficientemente insatisfecho para no intentarlo de nuevo hasta ahora, porque por muy gratificante que fuera el sexo el saber que lo suyo había sido de alguien más antes le hacía hervir la sangre a tal punto de no poder soportar la presencia de la misma persona a la que amaba.

Amaba a Ace con todo su ser, con todo su repugnante y frívolo ser.

Resultaba realmente exasperante observar lo hermosamente dispuesto que estaba su amante a él y no poder disfrutar de ello plenamente, quizá por eso resultase tan gratificante esa expresión de duda y terror cada que le recordaba de sus ultrajes, si no podía ser el dueño de su felicidad sería el de su dolor. — ¿No quisieras gemir el nombre de alguien más en este momento? — un enviste un poco más fuerte con sus dedos, descuidado, doloroso, el gemido lastimero como toda respuesta del moreno haciendo que su excitación creciera lo suficiente para poder remplazar sus dedos en el interior del pecoso, no importaba si estaba preparado o no, en realidad solo importaba que lo recordase aun después de irse, bien le había dado permiso de estar con quien le viniera en gana mientras él no se encontraba pero también debía recordarle una vez más que independientemente de en qué cama estuviera únicamente era suyo, para siempre.

Sabo coloco la punta de su erección contra el trasero del pecoso, empujando hasta que la tibia carne se abriera para él, comenzando con el suave vaivén que pretendía no lastimarle, pretendía por que en realidad querría haberle roto por completo, de haber sido cualquier otro no se habría tomado la molestia siquiera, de haber sido cualquier otro no le habría quitado la ropa, no habría dejado sus guantes de lado, no habría atado sus manos o colado aquel estupefaciente en su boca y hasta su garganta mientras se besaban hacia un cuarto de hora para que estuviera más tranquilo. — Te amo Ace…— le amaba, más que a cualquier otro, más que nunca.

El ojiazul sonrió al escuchar los sonidos tan esperados.

Tomando el cabello del moreno le levanto de la cama lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a la persona que entraba a la habitación justo en aquel momento, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse había sido casi tan perfecto como los gemidos perdido que escapaban de la boca de Ace mientras le embestía con más suavidad de la que merecía, la suficiente para que pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos y viera el rostro de su pequeño hermano Luffy desfigurado primero por la sorpresa, después la rabia y al último los celos.

Si es que podía verlo, aunque no era como si eso realmente importara, no era Ace quien debía ver al otro moreno.

La expresión del más pequeño de los tres había hecho que Sabo acabara por correrse mucho antes de lo que esperaba, Luffy había llegado en el momento justo y el chico todavía se había quedado ahí como estúpido observando mientras hacía al pecoso correrse también, gimiendo su nombre de manera ruidosa en un mundo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, tan lejos de ahí que seguramente ni siquiera lo recordaría algo de aquello más que por las marcas de las ataduras en sus muñecas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

*Porque solamente puedes ser mío, aun cuando no lo seas.


	4. Things Forgoten

Se que eh tardado... y se que hay otras historias que debería actualizar, lo haré eventualmente, lo siento.

Con amor para el gato, como siempre.

* * *

Things forgotten *

—Por favor… les daré todo lo que quieran… por favor… — la suave risa que respondiera a las suplicas de aquel hombre había precedido al seco golpe en el costado de su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle callar y reabrir algunas de la heridas que habían dejado de sangrar pero no lo suficiente para desmayarlo.

El pobre tipo no sabía que todas sus cuentas bancarias ya habían sido drenadas y sus fondos externos desviados.

— ¿No es gracioso Ko-chan? El sujeto parece estar bajo la impresión de que le dejaremos ir.—comentó el rubio bastante animado, con los googles y el cubrebocas puestos era casi imposible adivinar su expresión pero el mero tono de voz hacía pensar que una enorme sonrisa se escondía bajo la obscura tela que escondía sus facciones.

—Por favor… mi esposa… ella debe…— otra fría risa aún más animada, parecía que mientras más suplicase el humor de su captor mejoraba pero eso no era necesariamente bueno.

—¿No es ella la mujer a la que torturaste hasta la muerte esta mañana Ko-a-la? —

—Creo que lo fue Sa-bo. — La mujer sentada a unos pasos de la zona de torturas estaba tranquilamente observando el espectáculo junto a un pequeño de apenas unos 12 años, ataviada de forma similar a su compañero, sus propios googles redondos y cubrebocas rojo haciendo juego con su sombrero y su minifalda, la mano enguantada sobre el hombro del joven que entre atento y nervioso observaba el supuesto interrogatorio, la mayoría de la información ya había sido extraída de los resecos labios del condenado y aquello más bien se había transformado en una especie de deporte de entretenimiento para los presentes, uno donde veían cuanto tiempo aguantaba el desgraciado atado a la silla siendo golpeado hasta la muerte por aquella tubería de acero que blandía el rubio con suficiente fuerza y saña para causar notorios hematomas y hasta una que otra fractura y sanguinolenta herida que llenaban el húmedo y pesado ambiente de aquella bodega con un olor metálico entre sangre, sudor y deshechos humanos.

La luz opaca de la tarde se colaba por las delgadas ventanas de bodega, demasiado arriba para que cualquier fisgón pudiera ver lo que acontecía en el interior, de haber existido algún fisgón en ese alejado lugar, la bodega después de todo estaba a unas cuantas horas de carretera de la ciudad mas cercana.

—Por favor… mis… les… to…do…— las suplicas iban perdiendo coherencia para el momento que el rubio había decidido desatar las muñecas del sujeto, dándole el privilegio de tratar de defenderse únicamente para aumentar su propia diversión, — AHHHHGH….— la víctima detuvo el siguiente golpe contra su cabeza para acabar con una fea hinchazón en la mano que había puesto, resultaba realmente patético.— NAGHHH…. BAS…TA…— aun así el pobre diablo había tratado de defenderse, intentando lanzarse con todo y la silla aun atada a sus tobillos sobre su cruel atacante, todo para resultar estrellándose contra el frio piso de piedra, con un puntapié en el estómago haciéndole girar lo suficiente para sentir la suela de la bota sobre su esquinzado hombro haciéndole soltar un alarido desesperado que había provocado que el chico de doce se tapase los oídos y la mujer llamada Koala sonriera con dulzura, comenzando a tararear una extraña tonada.

—¡¿Disfrutando el espectáculo Ko-chan?! — exclamo Sabo en voz alta y amigable sobre los alaridos del pobre sujeto antes de blandiendo nuevamente aquella tubería destrozar no solo una de las patas de madera de la silla si no también el tobillo derecho del individuo, dejando que sus risas acompañaran los desesperados sollozos del hombre en el suelo mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas había hecho que Sabo casi olvidase al menor dentro de la habitación, quitándose el sombrero hizo una pequeña reverencia para el chico antes de lanzar aquella prenda en dirección a su compañera, levantando los googles de sus ojos para dejarlos, así ensangrentados como estaban sobre su cabeza, retirándose también el cubrebocas negro para que el chiquillo pudiera apreciar aquella amable sonrisa que le dedicaba. — Lamento mis modales Billy Fox, ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores? — El joven de apenas 12 era uno de los nuevos reclutas de la AAR, Armada Anarquista Revolucionaria, aun no había sangre en sus manos y tanto Sabo como algunos de los otros reclutas más antiguos habían pensado que era una buena oportunidad para que el chico se viera iniciado. —El señor abogado aquí presente es culpable según nuestros reportes de la desaparición de más de 14 personas, conocido por su implicación en polémicos casos de trata de personas y prostitución infantil. — a pesar del leve temblor en el cuerpo del enclenque muchacho y las lágrimas que comenzaban a poblar sus cristalinos ojos Sabo no se inmuto en lo absoluto, estiro su mano enguantada para tomar aquella desnuda y huesuda del pequeño Billy Fox y colocar la tubería algo abollada entre esas diminutas manitas, súbitamente el arma lucia más grande. — Presunto responsable de la desaparición de nuestra querida Sally Fox. — con una mano sobre su pecho en muestra de condolencias y haciendo un gesto de que podía relevarlo se retiró del medio para que el chiquillo pudiera tomar su venganza.

La suave tonada sin canción precisa que su compañera tarareaba le recordaba algo impreciso, como un recuerdo que se intenta olvidar, era perturbador, lo sabía bien, tan bien como aquel chico Billy sabía que de no ser por la Armara Revolucionaria su destino habría sido el mismo que el de su querida hermana, no había necesitado más de una mirada para reconocer al culpable. —Será un buen soldado. — comentó Sabo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, recargándose junto a la caja que su compañera usaba de asiento para observar ahora él el espectáculo.

—Todos lo son, ¿No es así? —

—Supongo que todos los que siguen vivos. —

No era tan divertido observar cómo hacer, sobretodo no cuando se trataba de un joven inexperto sin fuerza suficiente para acabar con una vida realmente pero era entretenido ver el ímpetu y el coraje con el que el ese joven cuerpecito descargaba todo su odio contra quien él creía el responsable de todas sus penas, de ahí en mas no importaba cuántas vidas tomase Billy Fox con sus manos, cada una de ellas sería aquel cerdo revolcándose en el suelo como para Sabo cada vida que tomaba era la de ese ser odiado. Para todos era lo mismo, la Armada les daba una segunda oportunidad a una vida más o menos agradable y en pago ellos consagraban su vida a las causas de la Armada.

Sus métodos podrían parecer brutales y sanguinarios pero no era posible limpiar un mundo lleno de corrupción y podredumbre con simple agua.

¿Qué harían cuando lograran deshacerse de todo ese hedor? Quizá entonces se darían cuenta que la nueva podredumbre provenía de ellos mismos. No que a él le importase, siempre había sabido que lo que hacían carecía de un sentido real más que para los que quedaban al margen de todo, él sería feliz de poder alejarse de todo y estar únicamente con su querido Ace pero aquello era imposible, una vez parte de la Armada Revolucionaria siempre parte de ella, como segundo al mando sabia esa regla mejor que nadie más.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ace! ¡Cariño! ¿Divirtiéndote sin mí? —

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Sabo? Te extraño y lo sabes, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? —

—Bien hasta hace unos momentos. — el rubio había hecho una mueca de tristeza y decepción que incluso Ace al otro lado de la línea había podido sentirlo. — Acaban de darme la noticia de que no podre verte aun, tengo que viajar a otra de las sedes.—

Gaburu le había dicho que no podría regresar aun y el tipo había acabado golpeado hasta parecer una sanguinolenta pulpa, no había sido su culpa pero podría haber escogido un mejor momento, antes de la iniciación de Billy Fox por ejemplo, de esa forma habría podido desquitarse con alguien que no fuera uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Me dirás a dónde? —

—Aun no lo sé cariño. — sonrió un poco, acariciando la sangre ya seca en los guantes de piel marrón, extrañaba tanto al pecoso y estaba seguro que ir a verlo después de un hermoso día como el de hoy lo habría hecho todo aún mas perfecto, quizá debía replantearse que tan peligroso era tenerlo a su lado siempre, aunque seguro que no le llevaría al trabajo, Ace probablemente no aprobaría de su manera de "ganarse la vida" y no era como si pudiera decírselo a alguien foráneo a esta tampoco. — Si es un lugar lindo quizá mande por ti ¿Qué te parece? — Ace había dicho antes que quería ir con él, seguro se pondría bastante contento con eso.

El silencio al otro lado del auricular había crecido hasta hacer que Sabo comenzara a sentirse ligeramente irritado. No había otra cosa que decir más que "si" no entendía que podía tomarle tanto tiempo en responder— Me lo pensaré. — el rubio apretó el teléfono con tal fuerza que este había crujido levemente, ¿Se lo pensaría? No había nada en absoluto que pensar.

—Claro cariño, te llamaré de vuelta. — estaba a punto de colgar molesto cuando un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la línea le había detenido por unos segundos.

—Te quiero Sabo, no lo olvides. — te quiero no servía, era inútil, vano.

— Y yo a ti Ace, te amo. —

Te amo, que palabras más terribles pare recibir en aquel momento.

Ace debió haber sabido que nada bueno seguía a esas palabras por parte del rubio.

.

.

.

.

Era pasada la media noche cuando por fin llego al departamento que compartía con Ace, le había tomado un buen par de horas y parte de su orgullo el convencer a su jefe de que le dejase ir, le había costado también unos cuantos arreglos en el aeropuerto para conseguir pasaje esa misma noche y 40 minutos en taxi hasta aquel apartamento, el aroma familiar a hogar le había hecho calmarse por unos momentos tras entrar al apartamento de su novio, recargando la frente contra la puerta de madera barnizada Sabo intento convencerse que todo estaría bien, entró al apartamento en clama y dejo sus maletas en el recibidor sin hacer demasiado ruido, no pretendía despertar al pecoso, claro que cualquier calma que sintiera se había esfumado al entrar a la habitación de su novio y encontrar a este plácidamente dormido con un bulto a su lado indicando que no estaba solo.

Le había dicho que podía buscar en quien desfogar sus necesidades durante su ausencia, jamás pensó sin embargo que le llevaría hasta su cama… Les miró dormir por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para convencer al animal salvaje dentro suyo que no podía, no, que no debía desgarrar su piel y sus miembros uno a uno.

Al prender la luz sin consideración alguna por los durmientes Sabo pudo notar que quien dormía en el mismo lecho que su novio era nada menos que su querido hermanito menor, de alguna manera retorcida eso le había hecho sonreír ¿Cómo es que no lo había sospechado antes? Si alguien podía cambiar la manera de actuar y pensar de SU Ace ese era el pequeño monito.

Retirando las cobijas que cubrían los cuerpos desnudos de aquellos amantes le había visto comenzar a despertar más por la sorpresa que por cualquier intento suyo.

—Veo que has cuidado bien de mi Ace, hermanito, pero si no te molesta me gustaría dormir en mi cama con mi novio esta noche. —

—Sabo…—

La cara de estupefacción de ambos chicos en la cama había sido lo suficientemente graciosa para hacer que el enojo del rubio subsistiera un poco, quitándose las botas de manera lenta para dar tiempo a que sus queridos hermanos reaccionaran un poco. — Esta bien Luffy, puedes quedarte en la sala y hablaremos por la mañana. — comentó de manera tranquila mientras se quitaba la gabardina, dejándola tirada junto a la puerta antes de comenzar a subir por la cama, empujando a Luffy para que se quitase del medio pues su único objetivo que le miraba con la misma mueca estúpida de un pez fuera del agua era ese adorable pecoso al que tanto había extrañado. — No tienes idea lo mucho que te extrañe cariño…—

Sabo se sentó sobre el regazo del moreno sin pena alguna, tomando el rostro de Ace entre ambas manos con suavidad antes comenzar a besarle con parsimonia, cumpliría con su promesa de no enfadarse por que el pecoso decidiera acostarse con alguien más en su ausencia pero esperaba que su querido Ace hiciera lo mismo y cumpliera la condición que le había puesto, ahora que había regresado debía recordar su lugar, era suyo.

—Sabo no…— al separarse la mueca de enfado del rubio era más que evidente ¿Le estaba rechazando? ¿Cómo se atrevía? — No enfrente de Luffy…— La mirada de súplica que el moreno había lanzado iba dirigida a ambos chicos, Luffy aún no se había salido de la habitación siquiera y Sabo ya estaba encima suyo como si fueran los únicos en la habitación.

Por suerte el primero en ceder había sido el monito, poniéndose en pie con esa mezcla de dolor y desepcion en los ojos. —Mañana hablaremos. — le escucho murmurar con evidente recelo, no había de que hablar, Ace se lo había dicho pero Luffy no lo creía, podían verse pero cuando Sabo volviera las cosas iba a seguir igual, se había negado a creerlo hasta verlo en ese instante.

.

.

—Agradece que no le saco a rastras del apartamento desnudo cariño…—

—No es su culpá…—

—Lo sé…—

—Yo…—

Sabo coloco uno de sus dedos enguantados sobre la boca ajena, indicándole que guardase silencio.

—Tú no sabías que vendría, está bien. — Acariciando con dulzura la mejilla del pecoso sonrió suavemente, rosando por un segundo los labios que tanto había extrañado hasta ahora. — Te amo Ace, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te eche de menos…—

—Sabo… Luffy está en la sala…—

—¿Y…?— Era una estupidez pedirle al rubio prudencia, como bien decía podría haber sacado a Luffy a rastras, hubiera estado en todo su derecho, aunque también podría haberse decepcionado y hecho una escena y acabado con la maldita farsa, si se lo decía, si le decía que no lo amaba de la forma como Sabo quería, si le decía que no le quería en el apartamento y que quería a Luffy en su cama, que lo prefería antes que a él…—joder, tanta queja pero ni siquiera te eh hecho nada y ya estas completamente duro amor…— Pero su cuerpo parecía hablar por si solo.— y yo que pensé que acabarías de coger con nuestro pequeño hermanito y no tendrías ganas... — sentir ese rico culo restregándose en su incomoda erección solo le había hecho soltar un suave gruñido contra los labios del menor, pasando sus manos por esas malditas piernas de muslos amplios y deliciosos.

—Sí, pero te necesito a ti Sabo. — él podía mentirse pero su cuerpo le traicionaría sin remedio, necesitaba de él.

Necesitaba de él, la lejanía simplemente le había hecho olvidar.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste y los comentarios son bien recibidos 3

Amor para el gatito gordo del mal carácter 3

*Cosas olvidadas


	5. My enemy, My friend

My enemy, My fiend.

Luffy despertó al delicioso olor del tocino sofriéndose y su nariz le guio casi por si sola del sofá donde había dormido a la cocina del departamento de Ace para encontrarse con algo que ciertamente no esperaba.

Si la noche anterior había sido incomodo ver a Sabo, verlo por la mañana en una de esas camisas Hawaianas que Ace solía usar y sin nada debajo mientras preparaba lo que prometía ser un delicioso desayuno no tenía nombre.

—Sabo… — le llamo desde el marco de la puerta, observando a su hermano hasta hacia unos meses perdido.

Marcas de chupetones por su cuello y clavículas, marcas de dedos en la parte posterior de sus piernas y brazos ¿Realmente su hermano Ace podía llegar a ser tan brusco? Estaba seguro que esa camisa escondía un poco más de lo que Luffy realmente no quería enterarse, continuando con su inspección la mirada del pequeño moreno se había clavado en la parte baja del cuerpo de Sabo, por donde alcanzaba a entreverse la curvatura de su trasero cuando se inclinaba al frente por algún condimento o ingrediente para la comida que preparaba en aquel momento.

El líquido escurriendo entre las piernas del rubio lentamente resultaba tan obsceno que costaba trabajo separar la mirada de esos torneados muslos, fuera consiente o inconscientemente, Sabo definitivamente sabia lucirse, había que concederle eso.

—Así que estas despierto hermanito. — el tono dulzón y la amplia sonrisa casi hacían sentir que hubiera alguna especie de extraños brillos saltando de cada movimiento del rubio, algo así como si se le hubiera caído un bote de diamantina encima. Le desagradaba. —Supongo que te quedaras a desayunar, Ace está un poco cansado no eh querido levantarlo, lo siento, pero estoy seguro que vendrá en cuanto el hambre venza al cansancio— la disculpa en su voz parecía sincera por lo que Luffy había decidido no dudar de ello, habían dicho que hablarían en la mañana pe ¿Qué exactamente había para hablar?

Sabo difería bastante de lo que le recordaba cuando niños, no solo por su aspecto físico, seguía siendo amable y atento, incluso agradable pero esa frialdad en su actuar con cualquiera que no fuera su hermano mayor le parecía ahora mucho más obvia que antes. Como si no pudiera sentir empatía por nadie más eh incluso dudaba un poco que pudiera sentirla por Ace.

Las pocas veces que habían salido no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera Ace eh incluso cuando Sabo parecía estar escuchando sus anécdotas o prestando atención a la plática entre sus amigos siempre daba la impresión de que no estuviera ahí realmente o de querer estar en otro lugar, si Ace no estaba cerca ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en sonreír más de lo exactamente necesario, no así en aquel momento. De alguna manera esa misma felicidad tan radiante despertaba una breve alarma en la mente del monito.

—No importa, huele bastante bien ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? —Era doloroso ver a alguien más al lado de Ace, al principio Luffy había pensado que lo soportaría, que si el pecoso era feliz él también podía serlo pero no era así, los primeros días había tenido que pedirle a uno de sus compañeros y amigos que le impidiera ir a buscar a Ace, quizá lo amara pero no pensaba ir a buscarle, o quizá lo pensara pero prefería resguardar al menos un poco de su orgullo. Por una pequeña suma Nami había estado más que dispuesta a ponerlo en su sitio cada que lloriqueaba que quería a recuperar a Ace.

—Eh aprendido bastantes cosas con los años, te sorprenderías de saber. — Le había dicho Sabo risueño, trabajar encubierto requería un considerable número de habilidades y en ocasiones, si no había quien las poseyera ya había que aprenderlas, cosas útiles eh inútiles por igual.

No le avergonzaba ningún empleo y con el paso del tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que los oficios menores contaban con una enorme ventaja para recabar información sobre aquellos considerados importantes; Limpiabotas, chofer, sirviente, ayudante de cocina, acercarse a los objetivos era mucho más sencillo de aquella manera, incluso había renunciado a su propio nombre en más de una ocasión.

Unos huevos fritos y algunas tortillas doradas con salsa roja y queso no eran mayor reto en realidad.

—Realmente no entiendo lo que Ace te ve, no lo había visto tan apegado a alguien antes. —No era la primera vez que Sabo escuchaba ese mismo comentario, la brutal sinceridad del más joven no había ofendido al rubio, por el contrario le resultaba bastante satisfactorio el saber que SU adorado Ace no había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por él.

—No se trata de ver si no de sentir. — una sonrisa autosuficiente se había dibujado en el rostro de Sabo, colocando un platón lleno de comida frente a su hermanito menor y otro aún más grande en el puesto vacío que, tras unos momentos de esperara, cierto pecoso aún más dormido que despierto habría de ocupar.

—¿Y tú que sientes por Ace? — Sabo también era su hermano, no podía simplemente ir y molerse a golpes con él para recuperar el amor de Ace, en primera porque Ace no iba a volver solo por que ganara una pelea y en segunda porque también estaba un poco molesto con el otro moreno por dejarle de esa manera.

En un principio había evitado a ambos y parecía que Sabo quería evitarlo de la misma manera; en un principio.

No estaba muy seguro cuando las cosas habían cambiado, comenzar a salir a solas o con Ace, los tres juntos se había convertido en un habito tan fuerte como cuando críos en menos de dos semanas, no podía odiarlo, por más que intentaba y por más que doliera Luffy no podía odiar a ninguno de sus hermanos así como tampoco hubiera podido odiar a alguno de sus amigos. Estaba molesto y a veces trataba de fastidiar a Sabo pero extrañamente esas pequeñas riñas entre ellos por la atención de Ace eran algo que había comenzado a disfrutar también, se preguntaba a veces si Sabo también las disfrutaba.

— Le amo. — La simpleza de la respuesta había ido acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa mientras Sabo servía un poco de jugo para él, de las veces que Luffy y el rubio habían salido juntos no recordaba haberle visto tan feliz como en aquel momento, ni siquiera parecía importarle a Sabo si le respondía o no, el más alto estaba en su propio mundo en aquel momento, desaliñado como nunca, con el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo lleno de marcas más que obvias de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior y, probablemente, esa misma mañana.

Luffy no era tan idiota como muchos creían, había tenido un buen tiempo para pensar las cosas y le resultaba ahora más que nunca bastante obvio que Sabo siempre había estado enamorado de Ace, lo mismo que él, también sabía que a pesar de las palabras que pudiera decir el pecoso a solas Sabo no le era completamente indiferente y el mero estado del cuerpo del rubio que tan flagrantemente se lucia frente a él le dejaba esto bastante en claro. —También yo lo Amo. —

—Lo sé, y Ace te ama a ti, pero sigue siendo mío. —

Y de alguna forma comprendió por que le molestaba tanto esa horrible felicidad en Sabo, era esa felicidad que sentía al hacerle daño, y le dolía no tanto la realización de que su hermano disfrutara dañándole si no la de que él mismo compartía esa satisfacción cuando Ace le prestaba atención por encima de Sabo.

—Ace no es una posesión. —Comentó el monito con extraña expectativa a un argumento. Aquellos días en los que Sabo no había estado le habían parecido a Luffy un agradable descanso y sin embargo tanta tranquilidad le resultaba aburrida.

Una suave risa abandono la garganta del rubio, dejando al pequeño perplejo ¿Se burlaba o no le tomaba en cuenta? —Ace es lo que a mí me dé la gana Luffy, él es mío. —la aterciopelada manera de hablar de su hermano mayor de alguna manera comenzaba a hacer a Luffy emocionarse de alguna manera, no sabía por qué. —No importa que juegue contigo a los amantes, o que te folle hasta el cansancio mientras no estoy, no importa incluso lo que Ace crea sentir o no, él es mío y siempre lo va a ser. — La sonrisa que se tornaba desquiciada, el brillo asesino asomando tras sus ojos y el peligro emanando del cuerpo del mayor, todo eso que no había logrado adivinar en su primer encuentro ahora resultaba más que obvio

Era el peligro de ser odiado por alguien sin escrúpulos y que no se tentaría el corazón para dañarle que hacia la adrenalina en su sangre correr…Le agradaba esa sensación.

.

.

.

Ace entro por la puerta de la cocina con un gruñido inentendible cual único saludo de buenos días, en ropa interior únicamente y con lagañas en los ojos que medio se frotaba mientras hacia su camino hasta la mesa, sentándose frente al plato en el puesto vacío y comenzando a comer de manera mecánica. Ace no era una persona madrugadora y con o sin narcolepsia siempre le había costado bastante trabajo el despertarse por las mañanas, que Sabo preparase un substancial y rico desayuno para él sin embargo le ayudaba bastante eficientemente a tener un motivo para salir de la cama antes del mediodía.

La taza de café humeante puesta a su alcance apenas si le había causado alguna reacción, un breve bostezo mientras se acomodaba para dejar que Sabo se sentase sobre sus piernas, el café no era para Ace pues le causaba poco o nulo efecto para despertar y su sabor no era precisamente de su preferencia a menos que fuera en postres o bebidas más elaboradas.

Sabo se había sentado sobre las piernas del pecoso para disfrutar de esa pequeña rutina, olvidando casi al instante la pequeña discusión con su hermano menor, porque aunque Luffy quizá no lo supiera aquello no era un suceso que los mayores quisieran restregar en su cara si no una ocurrencia diaria que ninguno de los dos pensó interrumpir de momento, por distintos motivos, el rubio tomó el plato de la mesa con una mano y el cubierto con la otra mientras Ace le rodeaba la cintura y las piernas de manera laxa, si se quedaba dormido de aquella manera era sobre su hermano y no sobre la comida que, por predilección aprendida durante el breve tiempo que había vivido con Sabo casi siempre era bastante picante por las mañanas, según su hermano había dicho para ayudarle a despertar mejor.

Conforme ingería los alimentos ofrecidos por Sabo en su propia boca poco a poco el pecoso iba reganando consciencia de la situación y el entorno, lo primero que había podido recordar habiendo sido lo sucedido con su hermano menor la noche anterior. Si la culpa no fuera suficiente el verlo sentado prácticamente a un lado suyo en el desayunador le había hecho atragantarse levemente con la comida y si no la había escupido había sido por que esta era demasiado buena. —Lhugbhyy—

La sonrisa del nombrado había sido sincera, Ver a Ace comiendo a un ritmo tan calmado era posible únicamente cuando este estaba tan dormido y a pesar de que la melosa escena le había causado unas punzadas de celos no era precisamente lo peor que Sabo le hubiera mostrado precisamente, y al menos la comida había sido decente; claro que la había terminado antes de que Ace siquiera reaccionara.

Tragando con algo de dificultad la escena de la noche anterior había sido prácticamente igual, mirando de uno de sus hermanos al siguiente Ace parecía completamente temeroso y perdido.

—Buenos días Ace, estaba por irme. Sabo ha sido tan amable de invitarme a su próximo viaje. Será divertido ¿No piensas? —

Contra todo pronóstico Sabo le había invitado a ir con ellos en su próximo viaje de trabajo, de alguna manera Luffy no recordaba haber estado más emocionado en cualquiera de esos días, ni siquiera cuando tras un par de días de la desaparición del rubio había descubierto al pecoso rondando por su apartamento.

.

.

.

.

Continuana.

*Mi enemigo, mi amigo


	6. Trip, trip, trip

Trip, trip, trip

* * *

—Hey Ace, ¿Podrías venirte para mí? — Atado a la silla y con los ojos cubiertos y la mordaza en la boca los recuerdos de un momento mucho menos agradable que aquel parecían acudir a la mente del pecoso a pesar de que ya no estaban en aquel ambiente.

De cierta manera se preguntaba si Sabo disfrutaba de recordárselo, recordarle la situación y recordarle que en cualquier momento de cualquier día podía regresar de su estatus de novio a prisionero si Sabo así lo deseaba.

Los besos del rubio revoloteaban por su cuerpo de manera agradable, en su cuello, su barbilla y subiendo lentamente hasta su oreja donde los dientes de su captor se habían hundido suavemente, el húmedo molusco rosado que era la lengua del ojiazul subiendo por todo el borde de su oreja mientras las manos de este le recorrían las piernas, era imposible para Ace contener los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios aunque la mordaza ayudaba, ahogándolos para que no fueran todo lo lastimeros que deberían, Sabo había estado jugando con su cuerpo hacía ya unos veinte minutos, tentándole a obscuras y haciendo que la prominente erección entre sus piernas fuera imposible de consolar pues el rubio apenas si se había dignado a tocarla.

Suavemente, con la punta de sus dedos, lentamente recogiendo el preseminal que escapaba de manera dolorosa y esparciéndolo por la hinchada hombría que hubiera estallado deseosa si Sabo se hubiera dignado a atenderla como era debido, sus manos, su boca, su precioso culo, en aquel punto ya no veía la diferencia, quería algo, lo que fuera, NECESITABA algo… lo que fuera.

—Sabo… — el nombre del menor se le había escapado de la boca junto con el exceso de saliva que la mordaza anteriormente retuviera, escurriendo por su mentón y debajo de su barbilla de manera lenta, quería suplicar que lo tocasen pero nada además de suaves quejas, gemidillos y el nombre de su hermano parecía querer salir de su boca.—nghhh… Sa…bo…— el pulgar del rubio trazando suaves círculos en su glande casi le había hecho enloquecer de placer, la virilidad del pelinegro palpitaba, expectante, deseosa, su cuerpo dispuesto a soportar más de esa tortura con tal que le tocara. —haaa…— el aire dejo sus pulmones ruidosamente cuando la mano que atendía su hombría se detuviera, solo para ser inhalado con la misma fuerza cuando sintiera el pellizco en uno de sus pezones, haciendo que aquellos ya rojizos y demasiado sensibles por los tratos de Sabo se pusieran erectos en un instante, aquello también estaba bien, todo mientras Sabo siguiera tocándolo.

—Estas aquí para complacerme a mi sabes…— la leve amenaza en aquella voz no podía importarle menos, asintió como le era posible antes de que la venda le fuera quitada de los ojos, tuvo que cerrar estos por un momento, aun la tenue luz amarilla de aquella habitación de hotel era demasiado brillante, aquel gesto dolorido parecía haber provocado una suave risa en la garganta de su hermano y en una enferma manera que Sabo estuviera disfrutando con aquel dolor le hacía sentirse extasiado, estaba complaciendo a su amante y no había nada que quisiera más que aquello, salvo quizá en aquel momento que ese jodido amante le desamarrara para poder follárselo a su antojo.

A penas sus ojos se hubiera ajustado a la nueva iluminación lo primero que estos habían podido captar le había hecho acelerar el pulso, toda la sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo parecía competir por llegar antes a aquel adolorido punto de su anatomía que ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sabo hacía sentir aún más necesitado.

Le necesitaba, había olvidado lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Por el breve espacio de un mes o algo más había olvidado felizmente aquella enferma necesidad, era mucho más fácil no necesitarlo, mucho más sencillo para su orgullo y su autoestima estar con alguien que le quisiera sanamente, como Luffy, lo había ido a buscar sin ninguna mala intención en mente, aun amaba a aquel monito más que a su propia vida, por algo se había metido en ese predicamento en primer lugar.

Y que predicamento, joder, que malditamente delicioso predicamento luciéndose desnudo ante él. Sabo era un maldito manjar a la vista, con toda esa piel expuesta y sonrisa auto suficiente.

Cinturón de cuero con varios aditamentos –que sabía bien para que eran- colgándole a la cintura.

Botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Fuera de eso nada, completamente nada. Lo adoraba.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez cariño? — Ace relamió sus labios como única respuesta a aquella pregunta, sin las ataduras ya se le hubiera echado encima. Lo necesitaba. —Ace…— La voz excitada susurrando su nombre mientras podía ver al rubio comenzar a tocarse para él era más de lo que podía soportar, desvió la mirada por un segundo, grave error. — Mírame Ace…Mírame solo a mi…— No llegaría a tener otra advertencia, lo sabía bien.

Los ojos del moreno delinearon la figura frente a él lentamente, aquello era injusto, profundamente injusto, desde la punta de aquellos pies cubiertos hasta subir por esas anchas caderas y detenerse en el movimiento de sus manos por unos momentos, ¿Estaba Sabo realmente tan excitado como él? No vio al rubio morderse los labios, demasiado ocupado contemplando esas malditas manos satisfacerse al punto de estar goteando, quería aquello… si Sabo no iba a darle su cuerpo esa noche al menos quería aquello, le quería dentro, cerca, más cerca, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier jodido lugar, el palpitar de su propia necesidad estaba matándole, un cosquilleo que no sabía describir si como agradable o desagradable se acumulaba en su estómago y abajaba hasta su ingle de manera rápida y dolorosa, era injusto, demasiado injusto, Sabo debería estar sobre su regazo, saltándole encima como la puta barata que era y no ahí, frente a él, satisfaciéndose con su dolor. —Eres mío Ace…— lo era, innegablemente le pertenecía, ¿Por qué soportaría aquel jodido dolor de otra forma? —Córrete para mi… muéstrame lo mucho que me deseas…— Lo deseaba, más que a nada en el mundo lo necesitaba.

—Sabo…— no había rose alguno ya en su cuerpo, solo aquella sicalíptica visión frente a él.

El rostro del rubio perlado por el leve sudor, sus ojos desenfocados por el pacer autoinfringido, sus movimientos cada vez más torpes y descoordinados… Sabo lucia demasiado bien, demasiado erótico, los ojos clavados en él solo le alentaban más, la respiración pesada de ambos, los gemidos que no se molestaban en ahogar… la cálida esencia que le había mojado de un momento a otro…

Termino corriéndose al sentir a Sabo venírsele encima.

De forma dolorosa y con un ruidoso gruñido había echado la cabeza atrás mientras el mundo desaparecía por completo por unos segundos, el fuerte orgasmo le había dejado la visión en blanco y esta había vuelto solo para reencontrarle con la sonrisa helada que tanto odiaba ver en Sabo.

Esa sonrisa calmada y fría que no alcanzaba a tocar sus ojos como témpanos, turbios y furiosos. —Dije que me miraras. —

 _Oh…_

La bofetada que había cortado el aire hasta estamparse con su rostro le había dejado la mejilla roja eh hinchada pero no le había sorprendido en lo absoluto, claro que su amado se molestaría por una desobediencia como aquella, no valía la pena disculparse, sabía que había hecho algo mal y ahora su adorado rubio estaba furico.

Luffy regresaría de ver aquellos sitios turísticos en un par de horas y le observaría curioso por aquella hinchazón pero probablemente no preguntaría nada, a veces Ace se preguntaba si es que acaso Lu aun preguntaría algo si Ace se rompía el brazo por "accidente" o algo similar.

Tras su desliz con Luffy y el posterior regreso de su nuevo novio las cosas habían virado en una dirección que aun ahora al pecoso le resultaba difícil de asimilar.

Sabo le había confesado no serle completamente fiel.

Y de alguna manera aun eso había acabando siendo su culpa, Ace no entendía como había terminado por pedirle perdón al rubio por eso también.

Porque había sido obviamente su culpa que el ojiazul se acostara con su jefe para convencerlo que le diera permiso a regresar a casa antes, y que probablemente tuviera que seguir haciéndolo por el mero hecho de que no confiaba en que Ace pudiera comportarse como era debido.

Por eso estaba ahora Luffy ahí también… como una especie de guardia que cuidaba que no olvidase su lugar, porque Sabo podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojase con ellos y esa era su retorcida manera de probárselos, que Ace fuera "custodiado" por su amante carecía de toda lógica… y sin embargo con tal de que Luffy no se enterara de las cosas como era debido estaba ahora incluso más dispuesto que nunca a cumplir con cualquier capricho del rubio, por irrazonable que este fuera.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más a prisa al ver al rubio vestirse y hacer por salir de la habitación mientras él aún estaba ahí, atado a la silla eh impotente.

—S-sabo… por favor…— La suplica en su voz y su rostro no parecían ser suficientes para aquel rubio que apenas si había lanzado una mirada en su dirección antes comenzar a ponerse la gabardina. — Tengo trabajo que hacer cariño, ya eh jugado mucho contigo, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que Luffy te desate y les dejare algo de dinero para la cena, seguro que la comida de la ciudad te gustará. —Sabo…— la desesperación comenzaba a hacer que su respiración se acelerara, sus pupilas dilatándose levemente ante el terror de que su pequeño hermano le viera de aquella manera.

Por qué no recordaba que ya le habían visto así.

—Ace, ¿Entiendes lo malo que has sido últimamente cariño? —

—Sabo… cariño…— la palabra se escuchaba demasiado extraña en los labios de Ace, aquello mismo había hecho sonreír con algo de sinceridad al rubio.

—Eres mezquino y egoísta, Ace, queriendo seducirme y hacer que me ablande hacia ti. — había algo de diversión en la voz del rubio, sus manos le había acariciando la lastimada mejilla antes de comenzar a ponerse aquellos guantes de piel. — no sabes lo fácil que lo tienes, amor, me asegurare que lo comprendas pronto. — y con un suave beso en sus labios le había abandonado ahí, sucio, desesperado y de no haber sido por la mordaza que había sido forzada de regreso en su boca, suplicante.

.

.

.

.

Continuara


	7. Kindly oblige

Kindly oblige*

El cuerpo le dolía, para cuando Ace regreso en si estaba limpio y medio vestido sobre aquella cama de hotel, Sabo leyendo a su lado mientras más allá podía escucharse el sonido de la ducha.

En su mente aun medio poseída por el sueño aquella tranquila imagen le había hecho sonreír, con unas gafas de lectura que le hacían ver un poco mayor y esa expresión seria en su rostro el rubio se veía de alguna manera bastante apuesto ¿Qué estaría leyendo? Conocía poco o nada de Sabo ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué música le gustaba? ¿Cuál era su bebida favorita? ¿Alguna alergia? ¿Disgustos? ¿Malestares? ¿Enfermaba comúnmente? Sabo ni siquiera le había dicho en que trabajaba y él lo aceptaba como si fuera natural no sábelo, como si no importara, el hecho de que aun después de meses de convivencia con su "novio" no le conociera lo suficiente había comenzado a hacer que el pecoso sintiera un pequeño hueco en el pecho, antes nunca habían tenido secretos entre ellos, ahora parecía que secretos era todo lo que existía.

Cuando todo aquello empezara Ace había tenido la idea de que le seria sencillo convencer a Sabo de que todo eso era un error, lo había pensado basado únicamente en su visión unilateral de un viejo recuerdo, que tan equivocado estaba aún no terminaba de comprenderlo.

¿El Sabo de su memoria y este nuevo habían dejado de ser la misma persona? "¿Por qué haces esto Sabo?" recordaba aun haber preguntado en aquel entonces más de un millón de veces mientras el rubio le explicaba las condiciones de su trato, serian novios y Ace haría todo lo que se le ordenara si no quería ver a Luffy herido, de haber sido cualquier otro bastardo engreído se hubiera reído en su cara y escupido su propuesta junto con el orgullo que le quedaba, nadie iba a tocar a Luffy, pero era Sabo quien se lo pedía, de alguna forma Ace había esperado poder conservar a ambos.

Ellos tres eran hermanos, eso era algo que nada ni nadie cambiaria pero durante esos años en los que Sabo había faltado a su lado las cosas habían cambiado a tal punto que ninguno de los dos se conocía ya.

En algún punto el pecoso había comenzado a cuestionarse la validez de aquel razonamiento pero para ese entonces ya estaba demasiado inmerso en una rutina que a admitir no era del todo mala, Sabo, a pesar de sus arranques le quería y se preocupaba por él. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo contra Luffy? Pensaba que no y no quería comprobar lo contrario, porque aquello hubiera matado una parte del aprecio que tenía por el rubio, Ace era capaz de tomar todo el odio y resentimiento en el corazón de Sabo y seguir queriéndole, no había necesidad de entrometer a terceros.

"Es porque te amo Ace." La primera vez que lo escuchara a pesar de todo su corazón había rebosado de alegría. Sabo había sido la primer persona en preocuparse por él.

—No has estado tomando las medicinas que traje para ti.—La voz de Sabo le trajo de vuelta de aquellos pensamientos, no era una pregunta, ¿Desde cuándo era que Sabo le había descubierto observándole? pudo ver al rubio levantar la mirada de aquella lectura y poner el libro a un lado, quitándose lo anteojos después.

—Buenos días para ti también. — Ace intento bromear, Sabo no se hallaba sonriendo pero tampoco lucia molesto, parecía como si no pudiera leerlo, o quizá el otro simplemente no quería que lo leyera.

—Es bastante importante que las tomes Ace, ayudan a controlar los niveles orexina de tu cuerpo, sin ellas los ataques de sueño, las alucinaciones y todo lo demás no te dejaran en paz cariño. — preocupado, Sabo lucia preocupado, cuando el rubio se acercó lo suficiente para sentarse junto a Ace en la cama este simplemente continuo observándolo, sus palabras no las comprendía del todo ¿Por qué estaba preocupado? Nunca había tomado medicinas, los antidepresivos le hacían sentir náuseas y la orexina en tabletas le irritaba el estómago, aquellas pastillas blancas que Sabo le llevaba no le causaban esos síntomas pero el pecoso simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tomar medicamentos, nunca lo había hecho.

Era normal que lo olvidara, si Sabo no las ponía a un lado de su desayuno y le recordaba tomarlas era normal que lo olvidara, porque incluso las alucinaciones eran más comunes en su vida que Sabo.

¿No sería aquel Sabo también una alucinación? Y la semana que había pasado secuestrado por su hermano. Los maltratos, incluso, ahora que lo recordaba se suponía que le habían dejado atado a una silla para ser descubierto por su hermano menor de una manera por demás humillante… todo sonaba tan inverosímil, como sacado de alguna novela de ficción, a la gente de verdad no les pasaban esas cosas, al menos no a él, tras la muerte de Sabo (la supuesta muerte) todo había sido tan común y pacífico, él y Luffy habían sido adoptados, cada cual por una familia distinta pero se mantenían en contacto.

La vida había sido buena con ellos a pesar de que el accidente les hubiera dejado cicatrices parecidas a la del rostro del rubio en diferentes zonas de sus cuerpos, no eran tantas y tampoco habían sido tan graves porque Ace había logrado sacar a Luffy de la peor parte de aquel infierno, había pensado que Sabo seguía a su lado, no fue hasta que volteo a ver a su izquierda que noto la ausencia del rubio.

Sabo siempre había sido autosuficiente, ni siquiera necesitaba una casa hogar o padres para valerse por sí mismo, muy diferente al chiquillo mocoso que era Luffy, su igual, alguien capaz de hacer lo que fuera, cuando soltó su mano en dentro del edificio colapsándose nunca pensó que pudiera perderle. — Hey Sabo…— el rubio había detenido aquel reproche del que Ace ya no se encontraba escuchando ni una palabra más. — ¿Eres real? ¿De verdad estas aquí? —

Sabo parpadeo un par de veces antes de dar un golpecillo en la cabeza de Ace ante el cual el moreno se quejó sonoramente — ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente real para ti? Debes poner más atención en las cosas Ace, ya no eres un crio, necesitas aprender a cuidar de ti mismo—

Ace sobo su cabeza sin muchas ganas, a veces ese maldito rubio lo confundía un poco, otras le confundía demasiado, la manera como hablaba sonaba como si pudiera perderle en cualquier momento — No lo necesito, te tengo a ti para cuidarme. —

Si Sabo tenía una respuesta para aquellas palabras Ace no llego a conocerla, en aquel momento habia salido del baño su pequeño hermano, Luffy traía puesta solo una toalla en torno a la cintura mientras con la otra secaba su cabello. — ¡Whoa! ¡Quien habría pensado que el polvo de color era tan difícil de quitar! ¡Debieron verlo!—

Sabo había sonreído, realmente le hubiera agradado acompañar al monito en aquel festival pero su trabajo se lo había impedido, y claro, como desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, los festivales solían ser las distracciones perfectas para llevar a cabo las misiones más complicadas y que su presa de aquella ocasión hubiera sido uno de los asistentes a la celebración del Holi era simplemente perfecto.

Ace por otro lado podría haber ido si no le hubiera dejado atado en la habitación contigua a esa. —Quizá la próxima vez, si te impresiono eso espera a que vallamos al verdadero el año que viene. —

—¿Al verdadero qué? — Ace que desde hacía unos momentos guardaba silencio un poco confundido por lo que sucedía ya no había aguantado la incertidumbre más.

—Oh, es un festival hindú, al menos lo era originalmente. — había explicado Sabo no realmente respondiendo sus dudas.

—¡Era genial! ¡La gente lanzaba colores por todos lados y serpentinas y otras cosas! ¡Oh! ¡Y Sabo dice que en el original hay comida gratis! ¡Comida Ace! ¡Comida! — eso había sido un poco más informativo pero tampoco despejaba la curiosidad del pecoso. Sabía lo que era la comida, aunque Lu actuara como si no lo supiera del todo, quizá por su falta de entusiasmo ante el tema.

—¿Alguna vez lo has visto? — La sonrisa del rubio había sido un poco extraña, incluso para el curioso monito que anteriormente se la había pasado cerca de 30 minutos cuestionándole por que no se habían presentado al evento cuando Sabo le prometiera que irían juntos, el ataque de narcolepsia de Ace había sido bastante conveniente al respecto.

—Algo asi, en realidad no estuve ahí pero pase por Guyana unos días antes de la celebración, la gente estaba vuelta loca juntando madera para la hoguera ceremonial de la noche anterior. — Los ojos curiosos del menor le pedían continuar eh incluso Ace que parecía haberse olvidado un poco de esa molesta sensación de estar perdido le prestaba ingenua atención. — el Holi o Joli es una celebración hindú para conmemorar el triunfo del bien sobre el mal y el inicio de la primavera, la leyenda cuenta que cuando Hiranyakashipu, un poderoso rey, comenzó a ser cegado por el poder y exigió ser adorado como a un dios su propio hijo fue quien se opuso a él y esto casi le cuesta la vida a manos de su tía Jolika quien había estado envenenando el alma del rey con mentiras, plantando esa idea de que debía ser adorado como única deidad de su pueblo, al final Jolika resulta quemada viva por la misma trampa que ella había puesto para matar al príncipe Prahlada, es una historia algo irónica pero al encender el fuego de las hogueras las personas rezan a sus dioses para que purifiquen la maldad en sus corazones…y al día siguiente se preparan para lanzar polvos de color entre otras cosas a cualquiera que pase cerca, las calles se convierten en un verdadero campo de batalla— a decir verdad sonaba un poco como una historia de cuento de hadas y Sabo no estaba muy seguro porque la recordaba del todo, le había escuchado en una taberna de aquel lejano lugar del mundo —Algunas otras versiones dicen que es una celebración del amor, aunque esa es otra historia. —

—Realmente sabes mucho al respecto. — Ambos chicos parecían bastante absortos por el relato aunque había sido Ace quien hablara con cierto toque de asombro en su voz

—No en realidad, es solo lo que escuche de paso. — respondió Sabo, sonriendo suavemente, siempre era lo que escuchaba de paso, lo que veía de reojo, lo que alcanzaba a entrever lo que mejor recordaba, se suponía que la AAR peleaba por la libertad eh igualdad de las personas pero sacrificaba esa misma libertad de sus miembros, aun ahora Sabo no era exactamente libre de decidir a donde ir por si solo.

—¿Así que iremos a Guyana para el otro año? — pregunto Ace, visiblemente más entusiasmado que cuando despertara, un viaje familiar en lugar de esa cosa de trabajo en un trabajo misterioso que Sabo mantenía sonaba bastante mejor.

—A india en marzo. — corrigió el rubio, no sería un paseo recreativo para él, claro que no podía serlo, pero esperaba que sus hermanos lo disfrutaran, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado más se sentía con la obligación de hacer a Ace feliz y la vez con una mayor compulsión de querer aislarlo de todo, la persona que él era no era digna de tocarle pero no podía evitar desearlo por sobre todas las cosas.

Ace era suyo. Ace siempre seria suyo y debía ser adorado solo por él. —Hey Sabo ¿Te gustaría Salir en una cita? —

Luffy había tomado aquellas palabras como que hacia mal tercio y comenzado a vestirse, probablemente le tocara salir a solas de nuevo, no que le incomodara demasiado, había conocido gente interesante en el viaje y Sabo le dejaba suficiente dinero para la comida.

Era obvio que Sabo no iba a declinar una invitación así, si todo el tiempo que habían estado en aquella ciudad de Estados Unidos se la había pasado saliendo con Ace a quien sabe dónde. — Lo siento cari, debo trabajar esta noche, ya te había dicho que te dejaría dinero para cenar con Luffy, seguro que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar. —

El pecoso de pronto se había vuelto a la realidad de las cosas, bastante apenado y nervioso, aun no sabía si Luffy lo había visto o Sabo había llegado antes… y tampoco podía preguntar.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación poco iluminada de aquel apartamento de renta la respiración del par de rehenes que habían sido procurados apenas unas horas antes parecía tan tranquila como la de quien duerme sin preocupación alguna. No podía ser de otra forma puesto que estaban completamente sedados.

Mirándoles atados a las sillas y con las mordazas en las bocas de alguna forma no había podido evitar pensar en Ace, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ellos y su amado? Podría haber tomado a cualquier persona que el deseara y hacerla suya, el problema era que no deseaba a nadie que no fuera Ace.

—Parecen tranquilos, si ya estaba aquí usted, señor, no veo por qué llamarme a mí también. — No había necesitado que el mayor hablara para saber que estaba ahí, la presencia de Dragón en la habitación había sido distintiva para Sabo desde el principio.

Alto, moreno y de facciones duras hasta cuando sonreía más difícil era el ignorar la presencia de aquel señor que le doblaba la edad. — Sabes bien para lo que te llamé. —

Por supuesto que lo sabía pero habría preferido que los motivos hubieran sido diferentes, antes no le hubiera importado para nada que el líder revolucionario requiriera de su compañía, aun ahora le guardaba un cierto aprecio que rayaba en el cariño pero bien le hubiera gustado más el aceptar la propuesta de Ace a aquella cita, era la primera vez que el pecoso lo invitaba a salir por iniciativa propia y lo había desperdiciado por los caprichos de su jefe, la sonrisa de Sabo pues había ido teñida de cierta amargura aunque la penumbra del lugar probablemente lo disimulara.

—¿Deberíamos hacerlo aquí en la sala o en la habitación? — La desinhibición del rubio siempre le había parecido refrescante, Dragón con su traje sastre obscuro de un color indefinido le esperaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, aquella excusa de apartamento solo constaba de dos habitaciones (el recibidor/sala/cocina todo en uno y una recamara) en la cuarta planta de un viejo edificio apartamental con más ratas que inquilinos.

El andar gatuno de su acompañante resultaba aún más hipnotizante cuando este usaba esas hábiles manos para irse deshaciendo la corbata y desabrochando los botones. —Quiero que te quites todo. — percibió un leve respingo casi imperceptible por parte del rubio ante esa orden pero sin replicas ni quejas.

—Por supuesto. — la estudiada sonrisa no había abandonado los labios del menor más que cuando acercando una de sus manos a la propia boca comenzara a quitarse los guantes con los dientes, doblándoles después con cuidado para introducirlos en el bolsillo del traje ajeno cuando por fin estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del moreno.

La gabardina y camisa blanca habían caído al empolvado suelo sin consideración alguna por las pequeñas alimañas recorriendo el piso, después había sido turno de los botones del traje de Dragón para ser asaltados con maestría, aquel chico podía vestirlo y desvestirlo con la misma facilidad.

Una mano en la barbilla le había hecho levantar la mirada, los iris más obscuros que la noche parecían querer tragarle completo y para escapar de ellos Sabo hizo lo único que sabía, cerrar las ventanas de mar profundo que eran sus ojos y entreabrir los labios, listo para recibir la cálida y sofocante lengua que había dominado en aquel naciente beso desde el principio.

Húmedo y pesado el aliento del más alto se mezclaba con el propio para hacerle perder el ritmo de la respiración y de los latidos de su corazón, no había sido difícil para Dragón guiarle a la cama y tumbarle en ella, ayudándole a quitar esas botas y estorbosa ropa, dejándole desnudo a su merced sobre las sabanas viejas que olían a detergente genérico y polvo.

—Eh echado de menos el calor de tu cuerpo. —Sabo se estremeció ante aquel pesado susurro, los dientes en su cuello haciéndole gemir mientras ya podía sentir la excitación contraria rosar en esa zona sensible de su cuerpo contra la que el mayor comenzaba a frotarse con insistencia.

—¿Entonces que estas esperando? — aquello había hecho sonreír al mayor, ponerlo en cuatro, bajarse los pantalones y llevar su ya henchida erección a la entrada del rubio de manera amenazante tenía una agradable sensación de familiaridad.

—Espero a que supliques por ella. —

Un suspiro abandono los labios de Sabo, su rostro comenzaba a colorearse por la excitación y el peligro de ser penetrado por la gruesa hombría del mayor sin que este le hubiera preparado, no lo había hecho con Ace aquel día, si Dragón lo hacía de aquella manera seguro dolería. — Sabes que no lo haré…— bien lo sabía pero aun así era bastante delicioso imaginarlo, alguien tan orgulloso como su segundo al mando doblegándose bajo él era simplemente delicioso.

La punta de su miembro se había abierto paso con algo de dificultad entre la apretada y tibia carne del trasero del rubio, dejando apenas que se acostumbrara a ella había comenzado a pasar una de sus manos por la espalda que para un hombre como Dragón resultaba menuda y delicada a pesar de lo bien tonificada que estaba, bajando hasta el cuello del ojiazul y volviendo a subir por toda la extensión de su espalda hasta sus caderas para sosteniéndolo de estas comenzar a introducirse un poco más, escuchando con deleite los suaves gruñidos de placer y dolor que abandonaban la garganta de Sabo.

Ver su pelvis completamente pegada a las redondas nalgas de aquel chicuelo haciendo un hermoso contraste entre el negro de su bello y la nívea blancura de esa piel siempre era una visión que le hacía pausar por unos momentos, dándole tiempo suficiente a Sabo para acostumbrarse un poco a su tamaño antes comenzar a embestirle.

Si le hubieran dicho cuando había rescatado a ese chiquillo del incendio aquel que acabaría en su misma cama Dragón no se lo hubiera creído, conforme los años pasaran sin embargo cada vez le había sido un tanto más difícil mantener sus manos lejos de él, a tal punto que había llegado a abusar incluso de su posición para obtener oportunidades a solas entre otras cosas, Sabo era un chico excepcionalmente despierto y él se había aprovechado de la curiosidad natural de los adolescentes para obtener lo que quería.

No sentía culpa por ello; Sabo era su subordinado y como tal no tendría una oportunidad a una vida normal fuera de aquella institución, las relaciones entre miembros de la AAR no estaban del todo prohibidas y por el contrario eran bastantes comunes, no entendía más bien porque el rubio lo ponía tan difícil a últimas fechas.

O al menos no lo había entendido hasta aquella noche en la que, después de varios meses de no verse el chico había entrado a su oficina con aquella sonrisa sugerente y una petición.

El solo recuerdo le había hecho comenzar a embestirle con mayor fuerza, saliendo solo un tanto antes de volver a entrar por completo, generando un extraño sonido por el choque de sus cuerpos y el rechinar de aquella desgastada cama, los gemidos del rubio acompasando cada embestida de manera deliciosa y melódica, tomarle de las muñecas y levantar su cuerpo con casi nada de esfuerzo le había ayudado a llagar un poco más hondo aun mientras por la barbilla de Sabo comenzaba a escurrir un hilo de saliva, los ojos obscurecidos y desenfocados de placer del rubio seguro que eran algo hermoso de contemplar.

Le había sentido correrse y apresar su hombría con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo venirse también, vaciándose por completo en el interior del rubio lo había depositado en la cama de nuevo antes salir de dentro de él, la imagen del cuerpo perlado de sudor y exudando sexualidad del rubio bien podría haberle hecho pasar por alguna clase de antiguo dios griego.

La manera perezosa en la que Sabo se había estirado por toda la extensión de la cama antes de reposar boca arriba con una sonrisa perezosa en ella casi le había invitado a echarse encima de él de nuevo. — Supongo que deberás regresar a tu "hogar" ahora. —

—A menos que quieras que sea yo quien vigile a los rehenes. — quitándose un par de mechones de la cara había comenzado a mover las piernas ligeramente, sintiendo la cálida esencia de su superior escurrir con cada movimiento. —Sabes que haré lo que sea que me ordenes, mientras me dejes tener mi pequeño capricho no necesito ninguna otra consideración de tu parte, Dragón-san. —

El aludido había sonreído un poco de manera siniestra, o quizá solo fuera su manera normal de sonreír, ya era bastante consideración la de permitirle aquel vínculo con una persona externa a la organización, el "capricho" que Sabo le había pedido consentir respiraba y era peligroso para los fines de la AAR si llegaba a estorbar en sus planes o modus operandi, pero lo consentía de momento pues era algo que siempre había conocido del rubio, era como un chico con un juguete que siempre había querido poseer y sus padres nunca le habían obsequiado.

En cuanto se le pasara aquella absurda fiebre regresaría a su vida normal y con algo de suerte no tendría que haber casualidades innecesarias.

—Entonces debería ordenarte abrir esas ricas piernas de nuevo. — la risa melódica que soltase el rubio le había hecho tumbarse a su lado, rodeando la cintura de este para atraerlo, hablaba más o menos en serio con aquello.

—Tengo toda la noche para usted, Dragón-san. — a pesar de que hubiera deseado no pasar su noche en aquel lugar tampoco le apetecía regresar a una habitación de hotel vacía o, en el peor de los casos, a una escena que no deseaba ver de momento.

No hasta que estuviera un poco más listo para ello, después de todo le había prometido un poco de diversión a Lu antes de aquellas vacaciones y planeaba cumplir con su palabra de la misma manera que cumplía siempre con las responsabilidades "laborales" cualesquiera que estas fueran.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
